The Missing Piece
by Felicity Danvers
Summary: AU where the worlds merge in World's Finest. Superflash, Reigncorp (with a not evil Sam), mentioned Sanvers and implied Olicity. Also motherly Cat. Lena, Sam, Cat, and Lois all know Kara's identity. Some characters are around some aren't around. Timeline not accurate. I might continue this, but for now, it's complete. This would be Earth-36.


Barry had only been gone for a few seconds and Kara already missed him. She had been standing in that spot for a least five minutes. She couldn't keep herself from hoping he would come back. After standing there for awhile she leaped into the air and flew away silent tears running down her cheeks. His voice echoing in her ears she flew back to her apartment. Knowing

she had to do something she called Cat Grant. Trying to steady her voice she spoke "Mrs. Grant,

I need to take the rest of the day off."

"Kiera, look I know that Mr. Allen is the Flash, and I know that you are Supergirl. Don't even try to deny it and I won't tell anyone. Go ahead and take the day off, I can tell you need it." Cat said, in an almost sympathetic tone.

"Thank you," Kara said through her tears.

"You miss him don't you," Cat said suddenly.

"Yes, yes, I do," Kara whispered.

"You don't love James, Kara, you are in love with Barry. I could tell just from the way you looked at him. You know what you can take a few days off, I'll be fine for a few days."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant," Kara said now openly sobbing.

"Take care, Kara," Cat said.

"You take care of yourself," then she hung up. Kara collapsed on her bed and fell to pieces.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Kara wiped her eyes got up off of her couch and opened the door to see Cat Grant, of all people, standing there holding a pizza box and a carton of vanilla ice cream. "I figured you might need someone to talk to and to wallow for a bit. So I shut down CatCo for the day and called Lena Luthor and Lois Lane. Both are on there way, Lois might take awhile, but she's coming." Cat said gesturing for Kara to sit back down.

"Wait, you, Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, called your nemesis Lois Lane." Cat nodded.

"You needed her and that's all that matters. I know I come off a bit mean sometimes, okay a lot of the time, but I just want the best for you. Your in a way the daughter that I never had, but always wished for. You're also the best assistant I've ever had." Kara felt her eyes watering again.

"Am I allowed to hug you?" she asked in a small voice, Cat nodded and opened her arms, letting Kara fall into them.

"I know you might not think of me as a mother, but if you ever do need a mother figure to talk to, I'm here for you, okay." Cat said and Kara nodded. There was another knock at the door, Cat detached herself from Kara and opened the door to reveal Lena Luthor who's holding a bottle of wine and another tub of ice cream, this time cookie dough.

"I figured you might need more ice cream" Lena said sympathetically. Kara nodded and reached for the ice cream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked sitting down on the couch too and wrapping her arms around Kara as well, who shook her head as an answer.

"Do you want me to call Sam?" She asked and Kara nodded this time, hoping that Samantha would be able to cheer her up.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Lena bounced off the couch and opened it to find Samantha and Lois standing there both holding ice cream as well. "Well, looks like we all know you pretty well huh Kara." Lois said setting the ice cream her and Sam had brought on the coffee table along with the other two cartons.

Kara laughed for what felt like the first time in months. "It seems you do. Thank you, all of you for coming, I think I feel better. "

Over the next couple of days the four of them just hung out and told stories. Kara had a few breakdowns, but for the most part held herself together. Kara did also eventually decide to talk about everything.

It was now Friday and Barry had left on Tuesday. Kara was still trying to pull herself together again. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Kara groaned and used x-ray vision to peek through the door. It was Alex. Kara sighed and opened the door. "Whoa, what happened to you," Alex exclaimed looking completely shocked.

"It's a long story," Kara sighed. "Are you okay?" Alex asked softly wrapping her arms around Kara

"You wanna talk about it?" Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thanks, Alex."

"So, what exactly happened to you, Kara?"

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. Siobhan apparently has super screaming powers, and she knocked me out a window, and suddenly I found myself out in the middle of nowhere. Standing in front of me was a man in a red suit. A few seconds later, I took off, and below me there as a red streak of lightning. I landed and there he was again. Basically, his name was Barry Allen and he was from another Earth. Earth 1 was what he called it, and he's a superhero that goes by The Flash. Anyway, we went back to CatCo, and he did a bit of research found that none of his friends were here on this Earth. Then James and Winn came into the "Supergirl Cave" and Barry explained the multiverse. By the way, I kinda told him I am an alien. Then Livewire escapes from the DEO somehow and Barry and I tried to take her down but turns out she had teamed up with Siobhan, who was calling herself Silver Banshee. We retreated back to the DEO and then Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat so we went after her again. Barry managed to distract Livewire and Banshee while I freed Cat. Cat got away and Livewire knocked Barry out. Then Livewire shot electricity at a helicopter and I intercepted the blast. I crash landed in the middle of the park. The public defended me and Livewire said something about thinning the crowd, then the firemen hit her with water and she short-circuited. The lightning hit Banshee and knocked her out. A little while later we teamed up and managed to send Barry home, hopefully." Kara let the whole story out and by the end was crying once again.

"One, you told him, and two, why are you crying?" Kara took a deep breath, "Honestly, I don't really know. I guess I just miss him, that's all. Barry trusted me with his secret identity so I trusted him with mine." Alex surveyed her sadly.

"I know that look. The look on your face is the same one I see every time the anniversary of Krypton's destruction rolls around, and the same one you wore when James and Lucy got back together."

A look of understanding dawned on Alex's face, " Kara, you might not realize it, but you have definitely fallen in love with this Barry Allen."

Kara shook her head. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? First Cat, now you. Who by the way called both Lena and Lois to help me out. Cat Grant called Lois Lane for me! Lena called Samantha, and every single one of them brought ice cream."

Alex stifled a laugh. "Kara, I haven't seen you babble about someone like that since James, and even then it wasn't this much. We will find a way to make sure he's safe, and possibly reunite you two lovebirds. You seem to be, in a way, missing a piece of your soul, and we are going to get it back."

As Alex finished speaking the sky turned red, Kara's eyes widened. "Alex," she gasped, "That is the exact color of Barry's suit."

Alex laughed. "Stop trying to deny it, sis, you even memorized his suit color." Kara staggered.

"Alex, Alex, look, there!" Kara shouted joyfully.

"What? Where?" Alex said confused.

"There!" Kara said pointing out the window.

"Look, there's a streak of lightning." Kara gasped.

"No, no, no, no, this isn't happening. It can't be."

"It can't be what?" Alex asked panicking a bit now.

"That can't be Barry can it?" Suddenly Kara shrieked

"What, what is it?" Kara was now jumping up and down excitedly,

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"God, Kara what is it?" Alex asked, now completely freaked out.

"It is Barry!"

"You are really confusing me, Kara. Can you please explain this whole thing?"

"I don't know what is happening exactly, Alex, but I think that's Barry running around out there," Kara said, still staring out the window and bouncing on her heels.

"He's heading towards CatCo, Alex, I have to go," and with that Kara opened the window and soared off as Supergirl.

A few minutes later, Kara was standing on the roof of CatCo bouncing on her heels excitedly. There was a flash of yellow lightning and there he was standing in front of her. Grinning, Kara sped forward and hugged him tightly. "Ouch, hello to you too," Barry said laughing and hugging her back just as tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, pulling back, even though that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's a really long story. Well, sort of, more of longish. Is there anywhere we can talk where we won't be overheard, and are you okay? You have tear tracks all over your face." Barry asked looking extremely concerned.

Kara nodded, "Well, I'm fine I appreciate you asking. We can go to the DEO and my sister's back in town if you wanna meet her."

Barry laughed. "Of course! Anyone you trust I know I can trust. Plus, she's your sister also why wouldn't I ask if you were okay" Kara blushed.

"You really trust me that much?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Kara shrugged.

"You've only met me once, but I trust you just as much. Don't take that the wrong way." Barry laughed once again.

"Don't worry about it now. About that talk."

"Right, right, of course." Kara pulled out her phone and texted Alex. 'Meet me at the DEO.' after hitting send she asked.

"Would you rather run or fly?"

"What's flying like?" Barry asked excitedly.

"It's elating, well at least for me it is, would you like to try?" she asked extending a hand which Barry quickly took,

"Definitely," Barry exclaimed. Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around Barry's waist and took off into the sky.

"Whoa, that is elating! You were definitely not kidding."

A few minutes later they arrived at the DEO and Kara punched in the security code. As the two walked in Lucy spoke "Flash, I thought you went back to your Earth."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "About that," he said pulling off the mask. "Supergirl," Alex's voice echoed through the cortex.

"Who is this?" Barry zipped over and shook her hand and then Hank's.

"Barry Allen was also known as the Flash, you can call me Barry." Hank nodded surprising both of the Danvers sisters.

"Nice to meet you , Mr. Allen." Barry gave a quick nod a zoomed over to an open computer.

"So this is Barry," Alex whispered to Kara, Kara blushed and nodded.

"I haven't seen you this gobsmacked since James, and you're more gobsmacked now than you ever were around James"

A new voice was suddenly in Kara's ear, "She's more gobsmacked this time around," Winn whispered next to her.

"Hush, you guys, if Barry needed to talk to us somewhere more private then something big happened either here or on his earth. Barry, what's happening?"

"Honestly, I myself don't know the full scope of things, my team and I have only discovered about half of what has happened." Barry said quietly eyes glued to the computer monitor.

"I don't mean to pry, but what do you know?" Kara asked softly putting a hand on Barry's shoulder unable to not do anything. Barry quirked a small smile at Kara and then spoke.

"You know how I accidentally crossed over to your earth a few days ago?" Kara nodded.

"Well, when I create breaches, they usually close behind me. When I opened a breach to this earth a few days ago, I opened a gateway, a tear in the dimensional barrier." Winn nodded.

"Yes, but when you went back, you didn't that close the tear?" Winn asked.

"It should have sealed over and returned to like it had never been there." Barry nodded, running a hand through his hair, spiking it up.

"Normally it would have. The other times I had jumped to other universes, they sealed once I jumped back through."

Lucy frowned. "I thought you said that you had never jumped a breach before?" she interjected, extremely confused.

"Well, I think, I'm not positive, but it is possible that since Kara helped me get back to my world the breach didn't close because I didn't create it on my own." Barry explained,

"And, now I believe our two universes have fused together. The breach has been widening over the past few days and it widened enough to encompass the whole of this earth."

Barry went on to explain the rest of the science behind the fusing of the two worlds, but Kara's attention had faded away she was busy being happy that Barry was back in her life this time hopefully for good. "Kara," Barry said waving a hand in front of her face, Kara felt herself snap back to reality.

"I think your cousin justs arrived." he continued gesturing behind Kara. She spun on the spot to see her cousin Clark Kent standing behind her, well more of floating.

"Who is this man in red?" Clark boomed angrily, noticing the way the two acted around each other. Barry jumped to his feet,

"Barry Allen," he said politely sticking out a hand.

"Also known as The Flash, or as Cat Grant calls me The Blur." Barry continued grimacing at the end of the sentence. Kara couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"I am Superman, Supergirl's cousin." Clark continued to yell loudly as if trying to scare Barry off. All that happened was Barry turned to Kara and asked,

"Why is he yelling? Did I do something?" Kara laughed again, "You didn't do anything, Kal, here is trying, and might I add failing, to scare you off."

Clark slowly lowered to the ground and spoke in a normal tone. "There is really no scaring him off is there?" Kara shook her head. "Cat gave him the death glare and he didn't back down, and she is a hell lot scarier than you even will be." Kara stated grinning at Barry, who grinned back at her.

About an hour later they had figured out that everything that was in each world is still there and everything that wasn't is there now, and no one knows the difference. Any doppelgangers fused together and might have a sense of deja-vu. After the whole thing Barry and Kara went and got donuts.

"Kara," Barry said out of nowhere. The two had been sitting in a comfortable silence and eating for the past few minutes.

"Yeah," Kara said not sure what else to say.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked looking over at her. Kara nodded, confused.

"Okay, I don't really know how to put this, but I really missed you after I left, I know it had only been like two days, but it felt like an eternity. Do you know what I mean?" Barry asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her as if he expected her to explode. Kara nodded again, and once again not paying attention to what she was doing entwined her fingers with his. Barry glanced down briefly and then continued,

"I always thought I was in love with Iris, but now I'm not so sure. I ended up here and met you. I'm not so sure I knew what falling in love with someone was, until about three days ago." Barry said looking at her intently.

"I fell in love with you, I know we've known each other for three days, but there's something about you. You don't have to say anything, I just needed to tell you." Kara froze completely shell-shocked, the two stared at each other a bit awkwardly. Kara took a deep breath then surged forward and kissed Barry, who completely froze. She pulled away regretting it immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't, I must've understood wrong, I'm just gonna go," Kara said sliding out of the booth, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Kara," Barry said getting up and following her out the door.

"Hmm?" Kara asked turning to look at him, despite her mind screaming at her not to.

"You just surprised me, I didn't mean to scare you or hurt your feelings," he said taking her hand gently. Kara blinked, unintentionally letting a tear roll down her right cheek. Barry's eyes widened.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," he pleaded, wiping the tear off her face.

"Sorry, I'm not crying, I know it seems like it, I did tear up, but I wasn't crying." Kara said furrowing her brow and hoping he understood. Barry nodded. He bit his lip, and then kissed her. Kara immediately responded and kissed him back. After a few seconds Kara's mind went blank and she almost forgot she needed to breath, they both pulled back when someone started clapping. "So Baby Danvers finally got herself a boyfriend." Maggie said laughing. Kara blushed, "Barry this is Maggie Sawyer, my sister's financee. Maggie this is Barry Allen." Maggie nodded and pulled Barry into a hug. "You hurt her, you'll have a lot of badass women angry with you," she said. Barry nodded, "Some of my own friends probably included." He joked, grinning and wrapping an arm around Kara.

The next day Kara was sitting in Lena's office eating lunch with her and Sam. "Um, Kara we have an announcement." Lena said taking Sam's hand.

"You guys are dating." Kara said grinning. Lena's eyes widened and Sam nearly fell off her chair.

"How did you do that? How did you know?" Sam stuttered. Kara just looked at her,

"When Lena went to dinner with Jack last year, you sulked for a week. And when Lena found out that Ruby's father left you, she claimed that one, she knew he was awful, and two that she was going to find him and kill him. It was only a matter of time." Lena shook her and laughed.

"I also have an announcement, but you will only know if you come to game night tonight." Kara said. Lena glared at her playfully.

Kara was whoshing around her loft when Barry opened the door holding ten pizzas and a brown paper bag. "Whoa," he said looking around.

"What happened in here? You seem to have gone cleaning crazy. Is this what happens when people come over?" Barry asked and Kara laughed.

"No, not usually, but it was more messy than it usually is this week." Kara said still cleaning off the coffee table.

"Do you mind me asking why?" Barry asked now helping clean off the kitchen counter.

"No, I don't mind, it's a little embarrassing, but I was a bit of a mess once you left. Then made a mess of my entire loft over the next two days." Kara said and accidentally broke a plate as she tried to wash it. Barry nodded and hugged her tightly pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I get it. Mine is a huge mess too. I have an idea though. I could invite my friends too. We could make our announcement to everyone at the same time, take more of the stress off. Plus I just want everyone to know, you know?" Barry babbled. Kara grinned and nodded understanding exactly what he was trying to say. Barry pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Cisco, would you mind coming to National City for tonight." he paused.

"Bring Cait, Joe, Iris, and Harry too will you?" Barry asked and paused again.

"Thanks," Barry then proceeded to call Oliver and have him bring Felicity, Diggle, Dinah, and Thea. He then managed to get a hold of the Waverider and ask the Legends to come too.

"Looks like we're having a party of some sort" Kara said laughing and getting out more plates, silverware, and cups to put on the table.

It was now eight o'clock and everyone was slowly arriving. Teams Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl were all already there and waiting on Team Legends. There was a knock at the door and Kara opened it to reveal Sara, Zari, Amaya, Ray, and Nate. "Come on in," Kara said moving out of the way.

As everyone gets settled Kara feels herself getting more and more nervous. About an hour into the night Barry stood up. "Okay, so there is a reason that Kara and I contacted you." he said after getting everyone's attention.

"You guys are dating" Felicity said while resting her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Come on!" Lena shouted.

"That was my line" Everyone laughed and congratulated Kara and Barry on their relationship. They soon split off into smaller groups. Kara was now playing Monopoly with Lena, Sam, Alex, Maggie, Caitlin, and Felicity.

"You know, it's nice to see Barry happy, like actually happy, for once." Felicity said looking over at the group that contained Barry, Oliver, Ray, Nate, Winn, and Cisco.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"Well, the first time I met Barry, he was constantly smiling, and the second time too, but the third time he was affected by a metahuman, that Cait here, named Rainbow Raider that makes people really angry, and that was the first time, well sort of the second time, the first was when I found out what happened to his mother. Anyway, that was the first time I really understood how much pain he was hiding under all the smiles. Hint, there's a lot of it." Felicity said while gesturing with her hands constantly and Kara nodded.

"I get it. I mean my planet, Krypton, exploded when I was thirteen, and my parents put me in a pod and sent me and my cousin Kal-El to Earth to save us. I know what it's like to lose everything, or at least feel like it," Kara said.

"I think you both can help each other to heal and to move past, well, the past." Felicity said.

"Which is in my opinion is absolutely adorable, sweet, and romantic." Felicity said making a face that somewhat resembled a puppy dog.

"That's the thing is that this is going to sound insane, judging by the fact that Barry and I have known each other for four days, but I already love him. I know it's soon, but I can't help it." Kara explained looking at her feet.

"I was the same way with Maggie here, and look where we are now." Alex said grinning at her sister and hugging her fiancee. Kara smiled and punched her sister in the shoulder very lightly, as to not send her flying across the room.

Later that night after everyone had left, Kara and Barry were cleaning up the mess that had been created over the last few hours. "So, how many people were here?" Kara asked.

"Because the mess that is all over my loft would have to have been created by at least thirty people." She joked laughing while picking up plates from around the room.

"Well, there were twenty-three people here, there is a lot of mess making that can be done." Barry said picking up silverware off the coffee table.

"Plus, it is our group of friends most of which aren't exactly normal. Just saying." he added and sped around cleaning up the rest of the loft. It was almost sparkling like rooms sometimes do in movies, thanks to effects. Kara shook her head.

"Oh, come on, the cleaning was supposed to be a bonding moment," Kara pouted.

"Sorry" Barry said furrowing his brow and biting his lip.

"I can re-make the mess," he said desperately, looking like a little puppy. Kara shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You sure?" Barry asked and Kara nodded.

"It's only nine o'clock, we could watch something." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"You can pick because I wanna know what your favorite show is and really everything about you. Okay, I know that sounds cheesy, but I really do." he said as they sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"So Gilmore Girls is fine right?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"Iris made me watch it for years, it was one of the shows that I didn't mind being forced into watching it. Of course she doesn't know that, but that's not really the point. No, I don't mind watching it." he said. As they started the episode Kara knew that she had everything she would ever need, friends, family, happiness, and someone who understood her and would always be there for her.


End file.
